Boundaries
by Brightdreamer
Summary: Flynn apparently has no concept of boundaries or what is appropriate in a public location, much to Tron's dismay. Flynn/Tron, pre-Legacy.


**Title**: Boundaries  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Tron/Tron:Legacy  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kevin Flynn/Tron  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Flynn apparently has no concept of boundaries or what is appropriate in a public location, much to Tron's dismay.  
><strong>Kinkmeme Prompt:<strong> Program sex involving Tron/Rinzler's interesting gloves. It seems like he has the largest amount of exposed lighting there so there must be a reason for it.

Tron knew he should be paying attention. Clu was speaking, standing at the head of the massive, square table in the meeting room. Shaddox, Lizor, and several other security programs were sitting around the table as well, all nodding and seeming concerned about the latest gridbug problem that was attacking the central section of the city. Flynn lounged in a chair beside Tron, his face a picture of composed relaxation, but Tron could only fold his hands together tightly, leaning forward stiffly, focusing on the shiny black surface of the table because _Flynn_... Flynn was circling his fingertips lightly around the glowing circuit on Tron's hip.

Oh, he was going to kill Flynn later, that was for sure, but right now he could do nothing other than try to control his breathing and the glow of his other circuits. He was sure the hidden ones under his suit were pulsing bright now, flaring obscenely violet, and he was silently thankful that only a few lights were visible. Casting a sidelong glance at the User, he tried to silently warn him to stop, but Flynn's face was all innocence and interested concentration in the meeting as he continued to drive Tron to utter madness. Tron clenched his teeth, repressing a shiver as Flynn's fingers stopped circling and _pressed_, and it was all he could do to keep control, never mind pay attention to what was being said.

It wasn't as though Flynn was unaware of what he was doing. Tron remembered the first time Flynn had discovered just how very sensitive his circuits were, and what, exactly, continued stimulation of them would do. They'd spent many a pleasant microcycle together, exploring each other's reactions both before and since, and Tron found the User's body to be every bit as interesting and pleasing but _not right now_ and not in the middle of this and _oh Users_ he was going to overload in front of everyone...

Flynn must have sensed just how close to the edge Tron was nearing, because just when Tron felt he couldn't hold on any longer, those maddening fingers moved away, sliding down the side of Tron's hip, his hand coming to rest warmly on his thigh. Tron drew in a breath, attempting to cool his systems, and suddenly became aware that the focus had turned to him.

"...don't you think, Tron?" Clu was saying, looking at him intently, and Tron realized he had no idea what the admin program had been saying only moments before. He swallowed, searching his memory banks frantically for an appropriate response, trying to figure out what they'd even been _talking_ about, trying to find a way to save face, but Flynn leaned forward, saving him the trouble.

"I think Tron won't have any trouble handling those sectors," he said, his hand slipping forward on Tron's leg. Clu seemed satisfied with that answer and turned his attention back to the glowing projection above the table, and Tron was grateful... but would have been even _more_ grateful if Flynn's maddening fingers weren't now pressing against an even more aroused and sensitive circuit.

Enough was enough. He had to stop this. Shifting back slightly in his chair, Tron shot Flynn a glare and dropped one hand down to his lap, intending to nudge the User's hand away, pushing underneath the invading fingers. Bad idea. Flynn's hand clamped down on his wrist momentarily, stilling Tron's hand on his own thigh. Tron shot the User another quick glance, and received a fleeting smile in response, fast enough not to be caught by the others, but enough to make Tron wonder just _what_ Flynn was going to do now.

He had his answer a split second later when Flynn's hand relaxed its grip on his wrist, only to slide down, smoothing over the bright-burning circuits on Tron's fingers. Barely repressing a gasp, Tron made as though to pull away, but Flynn's hand tightened again, and Tron caught Clu's eye as the other program looked at him curiously. Tron stilled, and Flynn began to _stroke_, fingertips running in teasingly light patterns over the circuit bars, sending a thrill racing up Tron's arm and shivering through his entire body. He bit back the moan that wanted to escape as Flynn's fingers pressed harder, sliding up and down, tenderly caressing each glowing circuit in turn before stroking all three at once and oh _Users_...!

_Stop, stop, you have to stop!_ Desperately, Tron tried to regain some of his control, but his hand was trembling in Flynn's grasp, and every circuit in his body was pulsing with every teasing stroke. He was sure the other programs in the room had noticed by now, they had to be blind not to see the glow. With a supreme force of will, he jerked his hand away from Flynn and stood, not caring what point he was interrupting the meeting. "Excuse me," he said curtly, ignoring the grin he could feel from Flynn at his side and the confused looks from Clu and the others. "I will go check those sectors you mentioned and report back later." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and fled, intent on getting as far away from the room and _Flynn_ as possible, at least until his circuits had calmed.

He heard the footsteps hurrying behind him and knew Flynn was following, but did not stop, even when he heard, "Tron, wait!" Only when he was safely in an abandoned corridor did he pause, turning to face Flynn, his eyes flashing with anger and barely-repressed arousal. Grabbing the User by the collar of his jacket, he pushed him into a doorway alcove, out of the view of any prying eyes.

For a long moment, he simply glared at him, trying hard to ignore the way their bodies were pressed together and the long glowing stripe on Flynn's jacket was brushing against the still-flaring circuits on his chest and stomach. "What... you..." he finally began, stammering in his anger. He took a breath to calm, then began again, pointedly _not_ looking at the way Flynn's mouth was quirking upward in the beginnings of a grin. Tron clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on Flynn's coat. "There are _boundaries,_ Flynn," he ground out. "I don't care what we do in private, you can't just..."

His angry rant was interrupted as Flynn brought his hands up, brushing from his elbows up to his shoulders. "Oh hush. You liked it." He was about to retort when Flynn leaned in, pushing away from the wall, and then Tron's processes nearly shorted out completely as the User bent his head and pressed his lips to the center of the glowing squares at Tron's sternum.

Gasping, Tron threw his head back, his grip on Flynn's jacket loosening and faltering, and he barely registered being turned and pushed against the wall, Flynn's knee nudging between his legs. His hands were gripping Flynn's arms now, pulling him closer, lost in the feeling as Flynn's tongue flicked over the T-shape, circling each pulsing circuit, sending electric pleasure racing through Tron's body. The sensations from the meeting room rushed back, multiplied and compounded, pushing him higher, further, faster than he'd ever gone before. Jerking and arching against Flynn, Tron clamped one hand over his mouth, suppressing the cry that wanted to escape. Bright lights flashed behind his tightly-closed eyes as every circuit in his body flared and sparked, and then Flynn's mouth covered all four of the nodes at once, breathing hotly against the sensitized circuits and Tron was _gone_.

A muffled scream made it past his fingers as he lost himself in the pleasure, overloading _hard_, feeling the hot energy racing through his body, the hidden circuits under his suit pulsing and tingling, the visible light flashing bright in the dark corner. Flynn's lips moved to his neck, kissing, biting, sucking, and Tron finally moved his hand away from his mouth once he was sure he wouldn't cry out again, shifting it to bury his fingers in Flynn's hair. "Flynn... ahh..." he moaned softly, still shaking with small jolts of pleasure.

"Worth a little pushing boundaries, huh?" Flynn said, and Tron could feel the smirk against his neck. Tron sighed in exasperation, tilting his head to catch Flynn's lips in a kiss, unwilling to admit defeat. His hand slid down Flynn's waist, instinctively pulling him closer, and he smiled just a little as he felt the User's erection pressing hard against his hip. Flynn gasped quietly, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Tron's. "See what you do to me, man? Can't help it."

Shaking his head, Tron urged Flynn back slightly, just enough so that he could work his hand between them, quickly unfastening his pants and slipping his fingers inside. He still didn't understand User clothing... a suit that could be derezzed would be so much more efficient here, but he wasn't going to argue that point right now, not when Flynn's cock was hot and hard in his gloved hand. "You could learn a little patience," he chided, already beginning to move in quick, firm strokes, though his faint smile belied his tone. "This could have waited."

"Oh, you love it," Flynn said with a grin, bracing his arms on the wall on either side of Tron's shoulders, his hips rocking forward into Tron's hand. "C-can't tell me you... hnng..." Tron watched, fascinated, as Flynn's lips parted, his face growing more flushed as his movements became more erratic. The User's method of pleasure had been confusing for Tron when they'd first started... exploring, but now... now he just found it interesting, the way Flynn's body responded to him, the hardness in his hand, the moisture gathering at the tip, dripping down his fingers and causing little shivers of pleasure to echo through his circuits, the growing heat from the User as he panted and thrust in tandem with Tron's strokes.

"Come on, Flynn," Tron murmured, leaning in to brush his lips over the User's ear. He wasn't forgetting that they were still standing in a nearly-open area, only hidden by the semi-privacy of a doorway, and anyone could walk by at anytime... but he wasn't going to stop, not with Flynn panting and moaning softly now, jerking into his hand, reacting to every stroke, every touch, every squeeze of his fingers. Realizing that Flynn was _close_, he brought his free hand up to cover the other's mouth, not wanting to attract attention, but his eyes widened as Flynn lifted his head and pulled one hand away from the wall to grab his wrist. "Wha-?"

He nearly choked as Flynn met his gaze and sucked his first two fingers into his mouth. Blue eyes twinkling, Flynn laved his tongue over Tron's finger-circuits, licking in time with Tron's strokes to his cock. Tron gasped, barely able to keep the rhythm he'd established, pleasure once again surging through his circuits. Flynn pressed closer, and Tron could feel his heat in the circuits of his other hand as he stroked him, moving faster, twisting slightly, thumbing over the head, and oh _Users_, Flynn's tongue was circling over his fingers, lapping over the pulsing lights and he was going to overload again if he kept doing that...!

A moan vibrated along Tron's hand and Flynn bit down lightly, his body shuddering and pressing closer to Tron's as hot fluid spurted over Tron's fingers. Gasping, Tron continued to stroke him lightly, his trapped hand twitching in Flynn's mouth as he searched for just a bit more stimulation, needing just a little more to push him over the edge again. "Flynn... I..."

Flynn blinked and released Tron's fingers from his mouth, much to Tron's disappointment. Tron was trembling now, unreleased energy surging through his circuits, and he couldn't believe that Flynn was going to leave him like _this_, not after everything he'd done to him today, but then Flynn grabbed his other wrist and tugged his hand out of his pants. Tron's eyes widened slightly as Flynn brought his hand up, fingers slick-wet with cum, drawing it toward his mouth. "What, you think I'm gonna leave you a mess?" Flynn said with a grin, then dragged his tongue over the palm of Tron's hand, cleaning away the thick white fluid.

"Nnn..." was all Tron managed, his processor apparently losing the capability to form _words_ as Flynn's mouth and tongue worked over his fingers and hand. Flynn seemed to pay no special care to the bright-pulsing circuits, but every time his tongue flicked across the lights, Tron jolted with pleasure, gasping, now desperate for Flynn to finish this. His free hand inched toward the exposed circuits on his own stomach, only to be batted away by Flynn, who smirked up at him again before resuming his cleaning job, dragging his tongue down the full length of Tron's thumb. "Flyyynn," Tron moaned, uncaring of the pleading tone his voice was taking, nor how loud he was becoming. Anyone could hear him, _Clu_ could walk by, any program could see or hear him and he couldn't stop it, not any longer.

Finally, Flynn seemed satisfied that Tron's hand was clean, and granted him a quick, mischievous grin before pulling Tron's first two fingers completely into his mouth, sucking hard on the aroused circuits. Tron arched back against the wall, his mouth open in a strangled cry as every node in his body flared, overloading even more intensely than the first time, shaking with the electric pleasure racing through him, spiraling higher and higher as Flynn's fingers pressed into the circuits at his hip, completing the arc and it was too much and he never wanted it to stop oh "_Flynn...!"_

Tron came back to himself some time later, finding that he was lying curled on the floor, his circuits pulsing slowly as he recovered from the soft reboot. Flynn sat beside him, fingers idly stroking through his hair. With a groan, he pushed himself up, feeling drained, but pleasurably exhausted. Turning his head, he tried to fix Flynn with a glare, but he was certain it did not come across as strong as he'd hoped, judging from the grin and the chuckle he received in return from the User.

"Not funny, Flynn," he grumbled halfheartedly, nudging the other with his shoulder. "We really need to work on your boundary issues."

"Nah," Flynn replied, leaning in to kiss Tron's cheek in return. "I sealed off this corridor as soon as we walked in. I think the boundaries we've got worked just fine."


End file.
